In recent years, a transistor including an oxide semiconductor has attracted attention. It is known that a transistor including an oxide semiconductor has an extremely low leakage current in an off state. For example, a low-power CPU and the like utilizing the characteristics that a leakage current of the transistor including an oxide semiconductor is low is disclosed (see Patent Document 1).